O Amor Acontece
by HermyH
Summary: Bem, está é a minha primeira fic aqui no FanFiction, aviso já que não escrevo muito bem... é só mais para passar o tempo. Esta fic trata da história de amor de Lily e James no seu 7º ano, tal como a imagino.
1. Chapter 1

**O Amor Acontece**

1º Capitulo – Não percebes… Porquê?

Lily Evans era uma rapariga muito bonita, na altura com dezassete anos, era a aluna mais brilhante do seu ano. Tinha cabelo ruivo e espesso que lhe caía até aos ombros e uns olhos em forma de amêndoa, muito verdes. Muggle de nascimento, entrara para Hogwarts de surpresa, sem nunca antes ter tocado numa varinha, apesar de ter feito coisas estranhas, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que era uma feiticeira. Havia sido sorteada aos onze anos para a equipa Gryffindor, onde possuía alguns amigos. Apesar de andar muitas vezes sozinha conhecia quatro rapazes da sua equipa: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Petter Pettigrew. Tinham aulas juntos, por vezes falavam, mas essas vezes eram poucas.

Estava no seu dormitório a pensar, não nos EFBEs, mas sim no que acontecera naquela tarde, depois de sair da aula de Poções com o professor Slughorn.

« "Não percebes, ou finges que não percebes?" perguntou-lhe James, muito sério, sem o ar de gozo que sempre tinha.

"Perceber o quê?" atirou, mas ela percebia, mais do que ele pensava.

"Às vezes consegues ser tão burra Lily! Não percebes porque sempre que apareces finjo que sou o melhor! Não percebes porque estou a tentar mudar!" exclamou, zangado com a sua reacção. Pegou na sua sacola e foi-se embora, por aquele corredor enorme nas masmorras.»

È claro que ela percebia! Percebia que ele se armava quando ela estava presente apenas por gostar si. E estava a mudar sim, já nem enfeitiçava inocentes. Estava muito mais calmo. Mas Lily não sabia, ele poderia estar só a tentar fingir para a conquistar…

Olhou para a janela, lá fora as estrelas brilhavam. Uma brisa suave percorria o lago, parecendo este um espelho. Deitou-se de novo e fechou os olhos, tinha de dormir. Virou-se para um lado e para o outro, mexeu-se para cima e para baixo, mas não conseguia dormir. Repentinamente (uma vaga sensação de leveza percorreu-lhe a alma - finalmente adormecera.

Era cedo e o sol ainda não havia nascido, já Lily se levantava da cama, vestindo de seguida um roupão, calçou uns chinelos e pegou na sua varinha. Sem fazer barulho desceu as escadas em caracol até a sala de convívio. Espreitoue, a única pessoa que lá se encontrava estava a olhar fixamente o fogo. Ela aproximou-se e viu que era James. Pensou: "Vou voltar para a cama, finjo que não estava aqui, ele nem me viu!", mas de súbito, desceu a última escada e andou até ao sofá. Olhou para um livro, apontou com a varinha e disse: "Accio", o livro saltou-lhe para as mãos e fingiu que o lia. Continuou a andar até que se sentou, num sofá longe de James.

- "Livro Básico dos Feitiços Grau 3", sim é um bom livro, para os alunos do terceiro ano. – disse-lhe James, não desviando o olhar das chamas, limitando-se apenas a falar.

Lily afastou o olhar do livro, meteu-o em cima do sofá e olhou para James. Este finalmente desvia o olhar das chamas olhando-a directamente nos olhos.

- Então já percebeste? Deixa-me adivinhar…pouca sorte, sou péssimo em Adivinhação – declarou ele seriamente.

Não desviou o olhar, limitou-se a pestanejar. Nesse momento, Lily levantou-se e…


	2. Chapter 2

**O Amor Acontece**

2º Capítulo – Medo de perder

Lily levantou-se e correu até as escadas em caracol. Como poderia ser ele tão infantil? A ruiva estava a ficar farta. Subiu os primeiros três degraus e ouviu o rapaz a correr sua direcção. Continuou a subir as escadas, mas James agarrou-a no braço. Lily deu meia volta, e, de repente, ele beijou-a. Durante dois segundos a rapariga não soube o que fazer, depois deixou-se levar por aquele calmo e terno beijo. O mundo à sua volta parecia ter parado, até que voltou a realidade e empurrou-o. Correndo, subiu as escadas, abriu a porta do dormitório, e entrou. Fechou a porta com toda a força, fazendo um ruído enorme.

- Ó ruiva, faz pouco barulho! Estou a tentar dormir! – exclamou uma rapariga que estava deitada na cama perto da janela.

- Desculpa… - murmurou Lily, com uma sensação de culpa.

Aquele beijo tinha sido realmente muito bom… Terno, carinhoso, meigo, amoroso, sensações que a própria rapariga não conseguia descrever. Na realidade, nunca tinha beijado ninguém até ao momento, logo não conseguia comparar, mas nunca esqueceria aquele beijo.

Foi até a casa de banho do dormitório, tomou um duche e vestiu-se. As raparigas começavam a acordar, sem lhes dizer nada, Lily pegou na sua sacola, na varinha e saiu. Desceu as escadas em caracol de novo, não pensando em mais nada a não ser aquele beijo. Quando na sala comum, dirigiu-se ao quadro da Dama Gorda.

- Ei, Evans! – gritou um rapaz.

- Sirius, desculpa, mas não estou para te aturar a esta hora da manhã. – declarou a Gryffindor.

- Era só para te entregar este bilhete do James. – disse entregando-lhe um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

Lily abriu o bilhete, e começou a lê-lo:

_Querida Lily,_

_Desculpa aquilo de ontem, percebi que ficaste zangada. Só espero que não fiques chateada comigo. Eu sinto algo muito forte por ti, Lily, não é apenas uma paixoneta. Eu amo-te Lily, por favor percebe isso. Estou no Salão Principal. Se quiseres falar comigo, estarei sempre à tua espera._

_Eternamente, o teu apaixonado_

_James _

A ruiva ficou paralisada durante um momento. Finalmente, reagiu e rumou até às escadas mágicas. Correu até as escadas, até que deu um passo em falso. Num momento, estava em queda livre pela enorme torre. Estava leve, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão pesada, não conseguia respirar até que, de repente, deixou de sentir alguma coisa.

Acordara. Estava na enfermaria. Percebeu isso logo que olhou para a cama que estava a seu lado.

- Lily! Acordaste! – exclamou um rapaz do seu outro lado.

Era James.

- O que aconteceu? – murmurou ela.

- Caíste duma altura enorme, e por acaso, eu ia a subir as escadas quando vi alguém a cair desamparada. Aparei a tua queda. Desci rapidamente até lá abaixo, e encontrei-te ali, no chão, estendida. – declarou James, e depois acrescentou – Tive muito medo de te perder, Lily.

A rapariga corou, James salvara-a, James teve medo de a perder, James amava-a. Ele importava-se com ela, ele tinha salvo a sua vida. Foi então que Lily percebeu algo brilhante.

- Obrigada… - murmurou Lily, corando ainda mais.

James pegou na sua sacola e nos seus livros, e passou vários pergaminhos a Lily. Depois, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e rumou até à saída da enfermaria.

A rapariga ficou a vê-lo andar, quando ele saiu da enfermaria, pegou nos pergaminhos que o moreno havia lhe dado e começou a lê-los.

"Tive muito medo de te perder, Lily." Esta frase ecoava-lhe na cabeça. Até que, alguém lhe interrompeu o pensamento.

- Olá sangue-de-lama! – disse um rapaz que apareceu ao lado da sua cama, vestido com trajes de Slytherin.

- O que estás aqui a fazer Snape?

- Vim desejar-te as melhoras! Sou muito simpático, não vês?

- Dispenso as tuas melhoras, se agora não te importas, eu quero dormir. Estou exausta, e não nunca mais dirijas uma palavra para mim, se não, vais ter grandes problemas. – disse-lhe a Gryffindor.

O rapaz de cabelo oleoso e sebento foi-se embora, deixando a ruiva ali, na sua cama sentada, esperando a próxima visita de James.


End file.
